villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Senex
Senex is the main antagonist of the ROM hack Pokemon Snakewood. He is a necromancer responsible for the zombie apocalypse that ravaged Hoenn, and serves as the boss to Gleis and Temulence. His home base is in Necropolis, a location in the mountains far above Sootopolis City. As a trainer, he specializes in "evil legendary Pokemon", and as a Pokemon, he is a Dark/Fighting type legendary. In game events Senex first appears on the roof of the Lilycove City Department Store. He battles and wins against Asimov, killing him with his powers. Following this, he battle the protagonist, as they interrupted his attempt to summon more zombies. His team in this battle is a level 52 Turmor, a level 54 Luca Zamón, and a level 56 Shaderu. After being defeated, he retreats to Necropolis. Senex returns at the peak of Necropolis as the final story boss. After showing the protagonist's imprisoned allies, he challenges the player again. His team is a level 72 Faceleech, a level 74 Luca Zamón, a level 80 Turmor and a level 75 Shaderu. After being defeated, Senex attempts to erase the protagonist from existence, but fails. He is knocked off the screen by Asimov, who returned back from the dead. However, Senex comes back and "bakes a cake", somehow destroying Hoenn by doing this, leaving only the protagonist, Asimov and himself alive. After the protagonist realizes their newfound power of references, he/she and Senex have another battle, which ends in the protagonist summoning a "Snark" which causes Senex and Asimov to disappear. Senex's final appearance is on Gym Island, specifically in the "Deadly Pokemon Gym", which is actually a bizarre, glitched-looking location called Black Rock. The protagonist is confused at how Senex survived, to which he states that "a master of death cannot die." Senex challenges the player to one last battle. Instead of a trainer battle, he is battled as a level 90 Pokemon. His ultimate fate depends on if the player catches or faints him. Pokemon *'Turmor': A gigantic, mushroom-like Pokemon of the Disease type, a type introduced in the hack that has no weaknesses or resistances. It has a variety of powerful attacks and is Senex's most powerful Pokemon in his battle on Necropolis. It emits Kyogre's cry. *'Luca Zamón': A thin, gray serpentine Pokemon with blue arms and a face that resemble's Rhyhorn's. It is an Ice/Dragon type and is powered by rage. It emits Latias' cry. *'Shaderu': A Pokemon resembling a dark, shadowy fireball with floating hands and glowing red eyes. It is a Normal/Ghost type and is his strongest Pokemon during his first battle. It emits Jirachi's cry. *'Faceleech': A Pokemon that looks like a small worm with two tails that resemble Deoxys' arms. It is a Poison/Disease type, the offspring of Turmor, and has high Attack and Speed, but poor defensive stats. It emits Deoxys' cry. Gallery Senex On the Title Screen.png|Senex's silhouette on the title screen Trivia *Senex's name means "old man" in Latin, fitting his appearance. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Cataclysm Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Elementals Category:Leader Category:Redeemed